Prom Night Gone Wrong
by FarFromPerfection1243
Summary: Its been a few years... why does she have to go back on prom night
1. Why Tonight

Kagome sat in her living room waiting for Hojo to pick her up. It was her Prom night. It has been 3 years since she went down the well and she living a good life. She was popular again. She had tons of friends and guys dropping at her feet like they were dying. She wondered what they were doing. The group had gotten to jewel shard completed, and now she wore it around her neck. InuYasha decided not to become full demon but to let her take it so she would remember them by. How could she forget them? They were her best friends, people she didn't have to change who she was to fit in. She sighed; thinking about it brought back bad memories. She walked out of her house in her beautiful blue gown and heels. Her hair was up in a tight bun being held up by chopsticks. She walked over to the scared tree and sighed again. She thought of when she saved InuYasha from the tree. She thought of Shippo, he probably was full grown and mated. InuYasha was probably with Kikyo. Sango had to be married with kids by now. If they were she was happy for them. She walked over towards the well her dress flapping in the breeze that suddenly came. She saw purple smoke coming from the well. 'It looks like miasma' she thought to her self. She heard an evil laugh and saw an evil white baboon come out of the well. She screamed. "Why do you scream foolish girl" the baboon said to her with an evil chuckle. "N-NA-NARAKU" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs running from the well. He followed her. She ran around the tree and back towards the well. She had to get help and she only knew one person that could… "InuYasha" she said as she jumped into the well still wearing her prom dress.

When she was on the other side of the well she pulled herself out quickly ran towards the village. One of her heels broke. She kicked them off and ran as fast as she could. Her feet hitting the soft grass quickly. One of her steps were too big and her dress ripped a little, she didn't care Naraku was on her tail. She could hear his laugh right behind her.

When she reached the village she ran into the hut she once loved. When she ran in she tripped over something. "What the hell" said the person she tripped over. She looked back, it was none other then InuYasha. "INUYASHA" she said louder then needed. "Kagome?" he asked waking up from a deep sleep. "I need help, He is after me" she said panicked. "Who wench" He asked as if degusted to see her. "Naraku asshole" she said rudely. That got his attention. She slowly removed Kikyo from his body laying her softly on the ground. 'So he IS with Kikyo after all.' She thought to herself. "Were going to need help she said to InuYasha looking scared. "go get Sango, Miroku and the Kit" InuYasha said pulling out his sword. "Where are they" she asked. "Down a little, trust me you will see them" InuYasha said running out. He saw Naraku up in the trees and went after him.

Kagome gunned it down the road. She saw the hut a giant boomerang resting against the outside wall. She went up to the door and knocked softly at first. When no one answered she knocked harder. All of a sudden a little girl answered the door. "Hi there is your mommy and daddy home" she asked sweetly to the young girl. "Yes" the girl said running to find her parents. "InuYasha what do you want now" a women said. 'Must be Sango' Kagome thought. "Yeah we were just to have fun" a strong male said. 'Miroku' she thought with a smile. "Well fine if you don't wanna see me" Kagome said with a smile when they to the door. "I'll just leave" Kagome said turning and walked a little. Then she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back. "KAGOME" they said in unison. They smiled at her and she smiled back. "Long time no see" Kagome said. "We have a little problem" Kagome said looking serious. Miroku and Sango looked concerned. "What is all the yelling about out here" said a short red haired kit rubbing his eyes. "Shippo look who it is" Miroku said pointing at Kagome. Shippo looked up "KAGOME!" he said running jumping into her arms. "Hi Shippo" She said with a smile. "We have important work" Kagome said looking at her friends. "Naraku is back and is trying to get the jewel again" Kagome explained. "Are you sure" Miroku asked. "Yes he came through the well and tried to steal it from me" Kagome said. All of a sudden Sango got up and walked into her room. A minute later she walked out in her demon slaying outfit. "Lets get him" Sango said with a smile.

They all ran out of the hut except for Shippo. He stayed behind to keep the kids safe. When they got to InuYasha fighting Naraku most of the land was destroyed because of so many wind scars. "Ready?" Kagome asked. Then they all ran into a battle they were going to win… or so they thought

Me: Well this is the first chapter for this series… hope you like

InuYasha: Am I gunna get Kagome and Kikyo (Smiles evily)

Me: NOOOO! Someone will come in and save the day

Kouga: You mean me right

Me: Hell no! I hate you

Kouga: -growls-

Me: Bite me wolf boy

Me: Well RxR Love Ya


	2. The Battle Begins

LAST TIME: "Ready?" Kagome asked. Then they all ran into a battle they were going

to win… or so they thought

Kagome had grabbed a bow and arrow before going into battle. She was not stupid. She pulled back the arrow and aimed for Naraku's back while he tried to dodge a blow from the wind scar. "Hit The Mark" she yelled and released the arrow. Direct Hit! It hit Naraku in the middle of the back dead in the middle of the spider mark. "Yes" she said proud of herself. All of a sudden miasma started seeping out of his back where the arrow had hit. She looked at Naraku in shock. He turned and ran towards her. She dodged him, but he got some of her dress and ripped a huge chunk of it off. She shivered as the cold air hit her leg. She ran towards the hut to get a bow and arrow. Naraku was following her. She looked over her shoulder and ran. Suddenly she hit something hard and fell on her ass. She looked up and was staring into cold golden eyes. Her mouth went dry. "Sessho-Sesshomaru" she finally got it out. "Miko are you hurt" He asked coldly still staring at Naraku. "I'm fine" she said standing up. She ran past him and grabbed another bow. "Sesshomaru why are you even here" Kagome asked ready for battle. "He has Rin" he said plainly, showing no emotion. 'Typical Sesshy' she thought to her self rolling her eyes. "Do not roll your eyes at this Sesshomaru" He said to her. 'Wow he picked up on that. Smart and Sexy' with that thought in her head she turned ten shades of red. "Kagome!" InuYasha yelled snapping her out of her thoughts. She pulled back another arrow and aimed for Naraku again, until she was stopped by Sesshomaru. "What are you doing" She asked looking at him. "That is a mere puppet" He said calmly. "If you waste your energy on a puppet then you will not have enough energy to kill the real him, and help me get Rin back." Kagome looked at the puppet then at Sesshomaru. "What do we do" Kagome asked looking at the puppet. She squared her shoulders and pulled her arrow back again. 'I'll make it look like I'm going to hit him but not' She released her arrow it flew towards Naraku. All of a sudden he turned and Kanna was standing behind him holding her little mirror. The arrow flew into the mirror. They all turned in awe. Just then Kikyo came running out of the hut. "What is going on' she asked still waking up from a deep sleep. Kanna all of a sudden turned towards her and shot the arrow out of her mirror towards Kikyo. Kagome saw this and ran towards Kikyo trying to save her. Kagome pushed Kikyo out of the way and the arrow hit her in the back. She hit the ground and slid a little. Everyone looked at Kagome lying on the ground. Naraku's puppet jumped into the trees and ran away. InuYasha ran forward, it looked like he was running to Kagome. "Kikyo are you ok. Are you ok" he asked her picking her up off the ground. "I was so scared" she said with a sob into InuYasha Kimono. He cradled her like a baby. All of a sudden they heard a small girl cry and run towards Kagome's bleeding body. "KAGOME, KAGOME" screamed the little girl laying her head on Kagome's side. "Rin" Sesshomaru said with a bite of relief in his voice. She looked at Sesshomaru and then back at Kagome. "Lord Sesshy help her" She said crying. Sesshomaru walked over to Rin. He pulled out his tensaga. He saw the messenger from the underworld still on Kagome. He sliced them, there was a soft groan that escaped Kagome's lips. Rin Smiled and hugged Sesshomaru's leg and ran to Kagome again. Sango and Miroku ran over to her to. She was going to be alright. They looked at each other and smiled. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her friends. She sat up slowly and looked at Kikyo. "Are you alright Kikyo" she asked in a low pain filled voice. "I'm fine. You truly are an idiot" She said smugly and kissed InuYasha. Kagome was pissed now, she risked her life to save Kikyo and she wouldn't even thank her. Kagome stood up and walked towards the forest where the well was placed. 'I should of let her die, should of let her feel the pain. But NO! I have to be a good person and save her.' Kagome thought was she treaded towards the well. When she was about 10 yards away something wrapped her leg and stopped. "Mommy don't go, me and daddy will be sad" Rin said with a sob. Kagome looked at the crying girl. "Rin, I'm not your mommy. I would love to be but sadly I am not." Kagome said as she removed Rin from her leg. She started to walk towards the well. When she got to the well is when her legs felt like rubber. She fell to her knees. Rin ran over to her. Kagome leaned against the well. "I'll stay here for the night and leave in the morning" she said out loud to herself. She was so tired that she started to drift into a deep sleep. Rin got into her lap and fell asleep on her chest. Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru came walking up to the well to get Rin. He wanted to get back to the Western Lands before morning. He sighed and looked up at the sky the whole way to the well. "I had to save yet another human. This Sesshomaru doesn't want people thinking he is soft." He said letting out another sigh. When he reached the well he saw Rin in Kagome's arms looking relaxed and happy. They both looked like there was not a care in the world. He had to get back, but he did not want to disturb Rin's slumber. "Damn it looks like ill have to take them both" he muttered to him self carefully pick Kagome up bridal style. He got on his little magic cloud and flew to the Western Lands.

When Kagome woke up she was in a soft bed covered in wonderful feeling silk. She wasn't even in her prom dress. Everything came to her then. All the events from the night before. Oh no where was Rin? Sesshomaru would kill her if she lost Rin. She shot up into a sitting position in the soft bed. She jumped out of bed, she looked herself over. She was wearing a white as snow silk sleeping kimono. Her back was killing her, but that was probably from the arrow that had hit her. She heard Rin laughing and feet stomping out side her room. Then she heard Jakken screaming and yelling at Rin to stop. Kagome walked over the door and opened it and walked quietly into the hall. Rin saw her come out and ran towards her. "Kagome welcome to Lord Sesshy's castle" "Um Rin how did we get here" Kagome asked picking up Rin. "Lord Sesshy's cloud of course" Rin said with a smile. "Oh" was all Kagome could say. "Hey Kagome lets go see Sesshy, he will probably be glad you are up" Rin said jumping down and grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her towards the study. The whole way there Rin kept mumbling something. "Rin what are you singing" Kagome asked when they turned a corner. "Roses are red, Violets are blue, Kagome loves Sesshy, and he loves her too!" Rin sang louder and louder. Kagome stopped and looked at Rin. "Rin how about you don't sing that around Sesshomaru" "Ok Kagome" Rin said pulling her towards the study.

When they got there Rin pushed open the doors and ran in. "Sesshy Sesshy look who woke up" she exclaimed happily. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome.

'**Mine**' his inter beast said.

'What are you saying, she is a human' He said annoyed.

'**Mine, My** **Mate**' his beast argued back.

Kagome could see he was deep in thought and started to back away. Sesshomaru caught this "Kagome" he said calmly "Yes Sesshomaru" she said stopping. "Would you like to go on a walk with me in the garden" he asked standing up. "Sure" she said with a smile. Rin ran out of the room and Kagome waited for him to get in front of her.

When they reached the garden Kagome stopped and stared in awe. Everything was beautiful, there were so many flowers. Kagome walked over and smelled on of the flowers. Sesshomaru walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed 12 shades of red right then. Sesshomaru smirked at how cute she looked. He picked the flower she had smelled and placed it in her hair. That didn't help her blush, it just got darker. Sesshomaru leaned closer to her ear. "You are beautiful when you blush" he whispered and kissed her neck a couple of times. She blushed. 'Why is he doing this' she thought. 'What does it matter, you know you like it' her conscience said to her. 'Yeah but he probably just wants me to have sex with him and then he can kill me' she thought. That thought made her skin pale. "Kagome" Sesshomaru asked concerned. When she didn't answer her turned her around and looked into eyes. "Kagome" He asked again. This one pulled her out of her thoughts and brought her color back. "Yes" she said looking at the concern in his eyes. "What were you thinking of" he asked her holding her a little tighter. "I was just thinking about why you were being so nice to me, I thought you hated humans" Kagome said looking away from him. "I do hate humans. But you are not just a human. You are my mate to be" Sesshomaru said taking her chin in his hand and making her face him. He leaned in to a kiss and she…

Me: Second chapter. Hope you liked

Me: in this fan fiction I will leave you on a lot of cliffhangers

InuYasha: WHAT! SESSHOMARU YOU BETTER NOT KISS KAGOME! SHE IS MINE

Sesshomaru: I'll do as I please foolish brother

Kagome: What if I want him to kiss me InuYasha

InuYasha: NO YOUR MINE!

Kagome: Sit boy

InuYasha: (BOOM)

Me: HAHA dog boy went boom


	3. A New Love

"I do hate humans. But you are not just a human. You are my mate to be" Sesshomaru said taking her chin in his hand and making her face him. He leaned in to a kiss and she…

'What Mate to be' she thought as he got closer to her face. 'I'm not his mate' She thought. She pushed him away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SESSHOMARU, You cant just kiss someone you don't care about" she storming off into the castle.

He blinked 4 or 5 times. 'What was I doing I didn't want to kiss her' he thought blinking some more. Then a sweet laugh came from behind him. "you were under my control" said the mysteries person.

Kagome was so mad. 'He doesn't even like me. He is just like InuYasha' Kagome thought angrily, but when InuYasha went thought her mind she stopped being mad. Sesshomaru was not as bad as him; she had wanted him to kiss her. "What am I Doing" she said to herself. She got up and ran towards the person she just ran from. She had to apologies she didn't mean to snap at him.

"Who are you" asked grabbing the handle on one of his swords. "I am Raven" Said the panther demon stepping out from the shadows. She was about Kagome's height with brown hair, it was long that went to her rear. She had beautiful green eyes. She was wearing a light red kimono. She was beautiful. Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off her. "Why did you control this Sesshomaru" He asked bitterly. "I'm going to show you what it is to love. I am going to remove the memories of humans killing your mother, so that you do not hate humans. I know you will fall for the miko, after you do I will bring you memories back" with that said Raven vanished into the shadows.

Kagome found her way to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry I snapped at you" she said it a little higher then a whisper. He turned and looked at her, then he smiled at her.

'OH NO he smiled…he is going to kill me' she thought worried.

She took a step back.

"Why do you retreat Kagome" he asked still smiling

"Are you mad at me" She said standing frozen

"Oh course not, how could I be mad at someone as beautiful as you?" he said stepping towards her.

She blushed and stood still. He was about a whisper away, when Kagome put her hand on his forehead. "Do you feel ok Sesshomaru" Kagome asked worried about the lord. "I am alright my sweet Kagome" he said getting closer. She just stared at him.

'What do I do' she thought

'KISS HIM, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO' he conscience screamed.

'What if he uses me like InuYasha' she thought a little hurt

'JUST KISS HIM' her conscience screamed again

'ALRIGHT JEEZ now got away' she said angrily to her conscience

Sesshomaru was inches away from her. She leaned in closer and kissed him. She closed her eyes. 'Best decision of my life' she thought kissing the demon lord. The kiss went on for what seemed like forever. They pulled away when air was needed. Kagome looked into his golden eyes, they were not cold like usually but warm and full of need and love. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek and walked into the castle towards her room.

'WHY DID YOU LEAVE HIM' he conscience yelled when she was alone in her room.

'Because if he really cared he will come after me' she said with a smile

'Oh I see your playing hard to get.' Her conscience said

'Yep and I hope it works' she thought

She was pulled from her thoughts when there was a small tap on the door.

"come in" she said not facing the door.

Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in quietly. "Why did you walk away from me" He asked with a little bit of hurt in his voice.

"To see if you'd come after me" She said turning around to look at him. She smiled and he smiled back. She walked over to him and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back. 'This is where I belong' she thought happily. When they pulled apart they were panting. "Sesshomaru can I ask you a question" She asked a little worried about his answer. "Of course my dear" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden, I thought you hated humans" she said trying not to blush from her touching her. "I do not hate humans. And I'm being nice because you deserve it" he said looking at her with a smile. She kissed him lightly and hugged him. 'I never want this to end' she thought holding him.

Raven sat on her throne looking at her crystal ball. "This might happen sooner then I thought. Now all that needs to happen is there mating" She said with a laugh. She stood up and walked out of her throne room to the dinning hall.

Sesshomaru was holding Kagome's hand as they walked towards InuYasha forest. They were going to tell her family. She still had some doubts that he would be able to travel through the well, but it was worth a try. They were about a mile away from InuYasha's forest, and the hut she knew and loved.


	4. Remember

* * *

Sesshomaru was holding Kagome's hand as they walked towards InuYasha forest. They were going to tell her family. She still had some doubts that he would be able to travel through the well, but it was worth a try. They were about a mile away from InuYasha's forest, and the hut she knew and loved

When they reached the well Kagome stood on the edge holding Sesshomaru's hand. "Now if you don't get through ill be back in 3 days" she said to him with a smile. He looked worried, he was worried that she would get through and he would not. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When h closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist she jumped. Blue light swirled around them.

When the light was gone she pulled away and looked up. She had expected to see the blue sky, but she saw the roof of the shrine. She smiled and looked at Sesshomaru. "Welcome to my time" she said sweetly. They both climbed out and stood at the door about to exit the shrine. "you ready" She asked looking at him. "Yes" he said calmly. Kagome opened the door and walked out into the sunlight. Sesshomaru looked around shocked. This world was so different. "Lets go see my family" Kagome said with a smile.

When they reached the house Kagome opened the door and walked in slowly. Sesshomaru had to cover his nose. They was the strong smell of blood in this home. He guessed Kagome could not smell it because she was a mere human. "Stay here ill find them" she said as she ran through the house. Sesshomaru stood at the door and Kagome ran out the house. "Mom, Grandpa Souta" she yelled the whole time. Finally she ran upstairs to her room. She screamed an ear piercing scream when she opened her door. Sesshomaru ran upstairs to Kagome. She was standing with her hand over her mouth crying. He looked at the scene in her room. The old man and women were on the floor dead laying in a pool of blood, while a small bout was over them crying. "Souta who did this" Kagome asked walking over to the boy. "I-I-InuYasha" he said between sobs. Kagome stood frozen in place, her skin went an awful shade of white and she fainted. Sesshomaru ran over and caught her. Sesshomaru looked at the pale girl in his arms. He had to kill his half brother for hurting this lovely female.

Kagome woke up on the couch in Sesshomaru's arms. She smiled and snuggled deeper into his hold. He held her tighter. Then the memories of last night drifted into her mind. She shot up and stood up. Sesshomaru just leaned on one elbow and looked at her.


	5. Author Note

**Author Note**

**Ok OMG I cant think of anything…..If u have any Ideas PLEASE HELP ME….**

**Ill take any suggestions oh oh oh and Im gunna start doing other Animes…SO if u have one u would like me to write Ill do it :D**

**Love Ya**

**Taylor**

**InuYasha: Does tht mean no more us**

**Me: Of course no i love u guys**

**Kyouya: She just loves us more**

**Light: No she loves me and L more**

**Sesshomaru: I beg to differ book boy**

**Gaara: Shut up or ill kill you all**

**Me: ALL OF U SHUT UP...i love u all the same**

**Ed: She loves me more**

**Itachi: Shut up shrimp**

**Ed: I'm NOT SHORT**

**Al: sorry about him Taylor...if u dont mind please write one about us**

**Me: I will write one for all of u and more**

**Anime All over the world: WOOHOO**

**Me: See Ya soon**


	6. They Are Back!

Kagome woke up on the couch in Sesshomaru's arms. She smiled and snuggled deeper into his hold. He held her tighter. Then the memories of last night drifted into her mind. She shot up and stood up. Sesshomaru just leaned on one elbow and looked at her.

"Souta please come here" Sesshomaru asked as he sat up. Souta ran into the room, his face red stained with tears. "Yes Sesshomaru" Souta said wiping his face. "Where is Kagome" Sesshomaru asked standing up. "I don't know I haven't seen her all day" Souta said walking out of the room. 'Perfect time' Sesshomaru thought. He hoped it would still work. He walked up the stairs. He walked into the room where the dead women and man laid. He pulled out his tenseiga. He saw them. The messengers from the underworld. He sliced them in half, all 6 of them. Suddenly the once dead pair groaned in pain. Sesshomaru smirked and walked out the room. He walked down the stairs into the room where the small sat looking out the window. "Souta, please go check on your mother and grandfather" Sesshomaru said softly, so he wouldn't scare the boy. The boy jumped up and walked slowly up to the room. A minute later he was down stairs hugging Sesshomaru's leg. "Thank you Thank you, I don't know what you did but thank you so much." Souta almost sung.

Kagome walked up the stairs of the shrine. She didn't want to enter the house, it was to sad to be in the house with her dead guardians. When she was about to open the door she heard Souta thanking Sesshomaru. She opened the door and saw the scene right in front of the stairs. "Kagome" Sesshomaru said laced with concern. "Kagome" Souta chimed. "He did it. He did it." "Did what?" Kagome asked confused. "Brought them back to us" Souta said as jumped into his sisters arms. She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. "Did you really" She asked with tears of joy rooling down her face. "Yes" He said calmly and turned to walk up the stairs. He was stopped by warm arms wrapped around his waist. He felt the back of his shirt getting wet. He turned to see Kagome hugging him and crying. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Kagome" he started softly. "Promise me something." "Anything" she said sniffling. "Never look that sad" He said stroking her head. Kagome nodded and ran up to see her family.

InuYasha sat next to a tree smelling the blood on his claws. He killed them. He had too, they met something to Kagome. Anything that meant something to her must die. He smiled a evil smile. 'Kagome, That bitch. She thought she could be happy away from me.' He thought with a evil smile taking over his face.

Kagome ran around the house getting stuff ready for her journey back in time. She was smiling and humming the whole time. She had too. Her family was alive and well. She was with Sesshomaru. Nothing could go wrong. She loaded tons of stuff into her yellow pack. She had clothes, and other stuff she might need. She decided not to bring food because she was going to be in his castle so she saw to point.

Sesshomaru stood out side waiting for Kagome to run out and go. She took forever. Sesshomaru looked into the sky. A soft wind blow past him, making his long sliver hair flow behind him. He looked like a angel sent from heaven. Kagome walked out and saw this picture and he mouth dropped open. He smiled and turned around to see her looking at her like that. "What is wrong" he asked placing a sliver strand behind his ear. "Nothing" she said walking around him towards the well. He looked at her. 'She is beautiful' he thought walking after her. She was not wearing her school uniform. She decided that she would wear a pair of jeans. They had a small cut at the knee. This to him made her look tough and ready to fight. She wore a simple black tee, but it hugged her every curve. He couldn't help but look her over. She was everything he wanted. Strong, sweet, caring, independent when it was needed, dependent at sometimes, but everyone was once and awhile. She was beautiful, and she was melting the ice around his heart. But did he love her? He couldn't, could he? She was from a different time and he was a killer. He might care about her, but she would never care back.

Raven sat in her room as her mate walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Playing with other peoples lives again are we?" he asked smiling. He kissed up her neck and the kissed her passionately on the lips. "Of course I am. Its make me feel like a young girl again" she said once they pulled apart.


End file.
